Toei Hero Daishugō
Toei Hero Daishugō (東映ヒーロー大集合) is the name of a 3-D film based on Metal Hero Series franchise that was shown in 1994 in amusement parks and special events nationwide in Japan.. It was shown as a triple feature alongside Super Sentai World and Kamen Rider World. Synopsis When Blue Swat, Purple Swat, & Gray Swat was fighting an alien, and Kakuranger, Dairanger, Zyuranger, Jetman, & Fiveman are fighting Saigan, Bango, Damaru, Soger, Irubaru, Batzler Soldiers, Grinam Soldiers, Golem Soldiers, Cotpotros, Dorodoros and Daidas the Emperor & Janperson fights Bill Goldy and his henchmen. Plot The movie involves a team-up between the title characters from Kakuranger, Tokusou Robo Janperson, Dairanger, Blue SWAT, Zyuranger, Jetman, & Fiveman, When Blue Swat, Purple Swat, & Gray Swat with their vehicles arrives and use their guns to find an alien somewhere and the alien is here, Shou's suit sence an alien to be here and take cover, Purple Swat, Gray Swat, & Blue Swat fights an alien and Purple Swat use Flame Thrower to attack an alien and Gray Swat, Blue Swat & Purple Swat are using BW-01 Dictator to shoot an alien and he is defeated and they did it and Blue Swat says Got it. However Kakuranger, Dairanger, Zyuranger, Jetman, & Fiveman are here and ready to fight, Kakuranger fights Saigan & Bango, Red Hawk & Five Red are slashing two of them, Zyurangers are using Howling Cannon to shoot Saigan and Dairangers are using DaiRen-Rod to attack bango, Ninja White throws a Kakuranger Ball to Ninja Red to attack them after they defeated DaiZyuJin, Five Robo, Muteki Shogun, Jet Icarus, & DaiRen-Oh arrives and ready to defeat Daidas the Emperor and Muteki Shogun are ready to slash him and he is defeated and the zords did it and they say "Namusan!". After someone throw a "Janperson Card" and Bill Goldly got it is Janperson and he is using Jan Stick to attack Bill Goldly's henchmen and he using Wire Punch to attack Bill Goldly's henchmen again and Bill Goldly use Jandetic to shoot Janperson and he use Jan Blader to attack Bill Goldly and he use Knee Kick Missile to attack him and he is defeated and Janperson are doing peace with two fingers, anyway. Janperson, Purple Swat, Blue Swat, & Gray Swat did it to defeat an Alien & Bill Goldly & Dairanger and Kakuranger did it to defeat Daidas the Emperor. Cast * Janperson: Yuichi Komine (voice) * Blue Swat: Souji Masaki (voice) * Purple Swat (Sara Misugi): Yuka Shiratori (voice) * Gray Swat (Sig): Tsutomu Sano (voice) * Bill Goldly: Shun Sugata (voice) * Ninja Red: Teruaki Ogawa (voice) * Ninja White: Satomi Hirose (voice) * Ninja Yellow: Shū Kawai (voice) * Ninja Black: Kane Kosugi (voice) * Ryū Ranger: Keiichi Wada (voice) * Tyranno Ranger: Yūta Mochizuki (voice) * Red Hawk: Jūrōta Kosugi (voice) Trivia * a crossover between Tokusou Robo Janperson & Blue SWAT which also used footage from Super Sentai World'). * This is the first time in the entire movie that DragonRanger, KibaRanger & Gun Gibson was absent from an movie. Category:Tokusou Robo Janperson Category:Blue SWAT Category:Crossovers Category:Super Sentai Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Metal Heroes Team Up